


Stark's Lab But Full of Steve

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Marvel [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner is often to be found in Tony Stark's lab in the Avenger's tower, but recently Steve Rogers has been found there as well. Tony Stark isn't one to ignore happenings like this and soon brings thoughts and feeling to light, especially for the two men who are painfully shy about these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark's Lab But Full of Steve

"Well Dr Banner, I'm glad to see you're working hard." Captain Steve Rogers waltzed around the lab as Bruce Banner tried his best to concentrate on hi work. Banner sighed and rolled his eyes as Steve leant against the workbench. "I don' see why you consistently keep up the façade of being the slow-to-catch-up and so very straight guy, when you're totally the opposite." Steve laughed and patted Bruce on the back. 

"Yeah you're right Banner. I just couldn't break Tony's heart when he wanted to see my reaction to 'Jaws' and then all those 'War Star' movies, you know?" Bruce put down his clipboard and gave Steve a hard stare. "It's 'Star Wars', and I suppose that makes sense. I don't get why you haven't told anyone else about your collection of pink boxers though." Bruce was grinning cheekily. Steve stood tall and alert in defense. "You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!" Dr Banner walked to the other side of the workbench, asking Jarvis to analyze something else on Loki's scepter. 

"I haven't told anyone. Look Steve," he said taking off his glasses. "I could tell you were gay merely an hour after meeting you. It took me three days to get it out of you! I it was so obvious to me, it will have been obvious to the rest of the team. Considering your crush on Tony, I don't understand why you're keeping it a secret. If you're planning to hide in his closet and jump out on his as a way of 'coming out' then I'd hurry up." Steve felt his jaw drop and, to his dismay, tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. 

"I, I-" but he couldn't find the words. "What's this about a crush on me?" Tony said, beaming from ear to ear. He locked the lab doors behind him and picked up the scepter, swinging it around like a toy. "I mean, I knew you were into guys Banner, but I'm really not available." Steve spun his head to look at Bruce as the scientist blushed. Tony watched the reactions of the two men like a tennis match. "I see I've missed something up here..." Steve held up his hand and took the scepter off of Tony, placing it back in the desk. "I don't have a crush on you Tony. And neither does Bruce." 

Tony put his hand into his pocket and took out a blueberry. "Hmm, interesting. So you're both gay, and like to spend time together, and always laugh at the other's joke even when it's incredibly NOT funny. But you aren't an item? Dudes, get together already, because the rest of us are bored waiting. Blueberry?" Both Steve and Bruce said nothing as Tony then left the lab. They turned to look at one another, their eyes locking like they were seeing one another for the first time. "So what do we do now?" Steve mumbled.


End file.
